Government Types
In Sword of the Stars 2 there are 9 goverenment types. These are Centerism, Communalism, Socialism, Cooperative, Anarchism, Liberationism, Mercantilism, Plutocracy and Junta. Centrism The default Government Type in Sword of the Stars II is called Centrism. There are many other words which could describe this political position, including “Moderate” or “Balanced”. A Centrist government, although it may be very active and energetic, has a balanced approach to its investments of time and resources. In general, government spending and player actions keep the Government Type in the center of the graph. Diplomatically, a Centrist government tends to be leery of allying itself with any other government which is not Centrist. There is also a slight bias against alliance with a Faction which is dominated by a different race. Domestically, Centrist government has no special effects on Morale, production, tax base etc. Communalism A Communalist government is characterized by significant and consistent state investment in three areas: production, military control over territory and population, and civilian well-being. Diplomatically, Communalist governments tend to be isolationist and do not respond as well to diplomatic overtures from any other government which is not also Communalist. They are also prone to racism, and will respond better to a faction dominated by their own race than to a faction dominated by some other species. Domestically, Communalist governments can ask and receive a great deal of their citizens. Scientists and the labor force are fiercely dedicated and their people are resilient to the effects of Debt. Socialism A Socialist government is primarily concerned with the Morale and well-being of civilians, and otherwise takes a balanced approach to matters of Production and Growth. Diplomatically, Socialist governments favor other governments which have an emphasis on Morale, but are diplomatically wary of alliances with Production/Control governments which favor Communalism, Junta or Plutocratic values. Domestically, Socialist societies suffer some reduction of the tax base and production efficiency. Citizens gain Morale from signed peace treaties, but suffer Morale consequences from loss of civilian lives, as when Planets are lost or Bio42 weapons are used. They enjoy a slight boost to Population growth and research efficiency. They also have a gift for bureaucracy, which allows them to add an additional Planet when organizing Provinces and Territories. Cooperative A Cooperative government has three priorities greater than all others: the Morale and well-being of civilians, the greatest personal freedom for the general population, and peaceful co-existence with other sentients and Factions. Diplomatically, Cooperative governments are friendly to other Cooperatives, as well as Anarchist and Socialist governments. They are repulsed by all governments which emphasize Production/Control. Domestically, Cooperatives are immune to the Morale effects of Debt, but suffer enormous Morale losses when civilians are killed and some Morale losses from overharvesting. They enjoy high growth rates among the civilian population and increased research efficiency, as well as an increased chance to make breakthroughs in research. Anarchism An Anarchist government is primarily concerned with individual liberty, personal choice, and non-violent solutions to potential conflict, both foreign and domestic. Anarchist governments invest heavily in diplomacy and alien habitats, and favor research paths which yield better understanding of both self and others. Diplomatically, Anarchist governments have no biases based on race. They heavily favor partnerships with other Growth governments and with Independent races, but are also favorable toward Socialist and Mercantilist factions. They look less kindly on Production/Control governments. Domestically, Anarchist societies suffer from inefficiency in production, reduction of tax base, and problems in the prototyping phase of ship building. They enjoy benefits to population growth and significant Morale benefits while at peace, however, and they have an increased chance of breakthroughs in research. Liberationism Liberationist governments have three primary concerns: freedom of choice, mutual tolerance, and pursuit of profit and financial gain. Although they invest in diplomatic solutions and research, they also invest significant time and resources in developing trade and profit ventures. Diplomatically, Liberationist governments are truly neutral, and have no biases for or against other Government Types and factions of any other Race. Domestically, Liberationist societies suffer heavy Morale losses from Debt and increased Morale effects during war-time. There are also penalties to production and the tax base. They gain positive Morale from the formation of new colonies, however, and are more resilient during peace time. Due to rigorously defended free market economy, building costs are much reduced. Mercantilism The primary concern of a Mercantilist government is Trade and financial gain, with an otherwise balanced approach to matters of production and growth. Diplomatically, Mercantilist governments are averse to Communalist governments, but otherwise have no special biases for or against other races or Government Types. Domestically, Mercantilist societies are hard on the environment and are very vulnerable to Morale effects from all known causes. They have an increased income and reduced costs to develop Trade, however. There are also reduced time and costs for Prototyping, and some significant advantages in both Salvage operations and Spying. Plutocracy A Plutocracy is a government primarily concerned with production, control and profit. Significant resources are expended to increase Trade and production. The government also tends to assert military control over territory and the civilian population. Diplomatically, Plutocratic governments are not concerned with race, but are averse to relationships with all Morale type governments. They are slightly more inclined to deal with governments which favor Money/Trade. Domestically, Plutocratic societies suffer heavy Morale losses from Debt. They cause serious environmental degradation, and suffer greatly increased costs during prototyping and when pushing research or development. They have an increased tax base at all times, production bonuses at all times, and trade bonuses for all allies at war. Junta The single overriding concern of a Junta government is control, whether it be over territory, production, or its own population. Beyond this the government tends to take a balanced approach to issues of Morale and Money. Diplomatically, Juntas tend to be extremely racist and isolationist, disinclined to engage diplomatically with any race other than their own, and repulsed by any government which is not a Plutocracy or another Junta. Domestically, the people of a Junta are hard-working, dedicated, and inured to violence as a way of life. The labor force has increased production at all times, but they will work even harder and pay more taxes during a declared war. The popu44 lation is more insulated from Morale effects when a war has been declared as well, and enjoys a Morale boost when planets are captured. They have a tendency to degrade their environment, however, and suffer Morale losses from military defeat, in particular the loss of a symbolic vessel such as the Leviathan. Political Spectrum(How your Goverenment Type is Decided) Government Types are not labels which are pasted on an empire without regard to the player’s behavior: instead, Government Type is calculated by weighing the player’s actions over time. Where a government chooses to commit its resources and time says a great deal about the values of its leadership and of the people who consent to be ruled. For the most part, a player’s actions in the game will represent not only the whims of a few elites, but the will of the people and the way of life which they believe is in their best interests. Government Type in Sword of the Stars II represents a player’s position on a Political Spectrum graph: The X-axis of the graph in SotS 2 represents a continuum of Morale <-->Money. Investment of cash and resources in the comfort and well-being of your civilians typically moves your player position to the left. The state’s investment of resources in Trade and profit-seeking ventures will move the player position to the right. The Y-axis of the graph represents a continuum of Growth <--> Production, which doubles at times as a continuum of Liberty <--> Control. For the majority of sentient beings, “personal freedom” translates as growth and expansion which is not aggressively controlled by the state, and Player actions (or lack thereof) will move the government downward along this axis. Downward movement is also typical of societies which prefer peaceful or diplomatic solutions over violent ones, value tolerance, and have an egalitarian ethos toward sentients of other races. Assertion of military control over territory, the state’s direct investment and control of production and the state’s investment in force as a solution to problems foreign and domestic all tend to move your player position upward along this axis By viewing Government Type as a reflection of movement along these axes, it is easier to see why certain Government Types are able to find common ground with governments which are not identical to themselves. Both Plutocracy and Mercantilism are Government Types which favor trade and profit-seeking ventures, for example. Anarchist and Liberationist governments both place a great deal of emphasis on tolerance and personal freedom. Cooperative and Socialist governments both concern themselves primarily with the well-being of the common people, etc.